Interview with The Lost Boys
by Markolvr
Summary: A local Santa Carla writer gets the chance to interview the boys about what they think of Fan Fiction, the movie, and their real life.
1. Small Talk

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

(The song mentioned in this chapter is Animals by Nickelback)

Interviewer- I'm sitting here with non other than the real Lost Boys, a.k.a., Marko, Paul, and Dwayne. David is MIA at the moment for reasons unknown, and the boys here have asked that I keep my name anonymous.

(Small snickers and chuckles come from the sitting boys, except for Paul who is lost in the music of an I-pod and continuously bangs his hands on his knees. Marko slouches deeper into the couch where he and Paul sit and tries to cover his smile, and Dwayne sits rather coolly on the footstool of a chair across from the other two.)

Interviewer- So, I hate to be the butt of an inside joke, but why the anonymity? I mean almost everyone in the world knows who you are by now.

Dwayne- Just because they know about us doesn't mean they can find us. We try to keep our whereabouts, low key.

Interviewer- But you obviously have some contacts, or otherwise I wouldn't have been able to track you down.

Dwayne- (Chuckles deep, almost menacingly) You're a lucky girl. Trust me, if we didn't want you to find us, you wouldn't have.

(Marko gives his famous Cheshire cat smile and raises a hand to his mouth to bite at his nails. Paul stares straight forward still rocking to the tune of some beat as he mouths the words)

Interviewer-Well they call you the dark broody one that doesn't talk a lot, but so far, you've said the most. Do you think that's profiling? Have you read any of the fan fiction that's out there?

Marko-Yes. They say he never smiles. That's just based on the movie, but if you notice, he smiles quite a bit in it.

Paul- (Singing) I, I'm driving black an black, just got my license back, I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track…

(Marko reaches up and yanks the I-pod away and throws it into Paul's lap with a glare. The music can still be heard screeching through the headphones. I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride, because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight.)

Paul- What the hell man? I've been waiting all night to hear that one.

Interviewer- (Blushes, smiles) Good song. Do you like all of Nickelback's music?

Paul-(Looks around as if he's just noticed that there's another person in the room besides the three of them) Wha? Who? Oh…shit ya man. Most of their stuff rocks, that song has to be one of the best though. (Leans into Marko and whispers) What's she doing here?

Dwayne- We're being interviewed, dumb ass. Why do you think we're here?

Paul- Oh, shit man. (Looks towards the interviewer) Ask away. This is a nice place…hey, can I call you Trish?

Interviewer-Uh…(Looks into his eyes) Sure…Wow, you have really blue eyes. (Her mouth hangs slightly open and she stares silently)

Marko- (Jabs Paul in the ribs and growls) Stop it!

Paul- Christ! What?

Marko- You're putting her in a trance man.

Paul- Well, I can't help it, I'm starving, and she fucking smells good enough to eat.

Dwayne- (Reaches forward and snaps his fingers in front of the girls face) Wake up sweetheart.

Trish- (Shakes her head and reaches down to pick up her pen that has just fallen from her fingers) Wow, that was weird. I feel like I just stepped off planet Earth for a second there. You guys all have amazing eyes.

Dwayne- Ya, if David were here he'd probably apologize in some egotistic way. It's probably best if you don't look Paul directly in the eyes right now.

Trish- Oh really. Why's that? Are you trying to tell me that that whole vampire hypnosis deal actually works?

Paul- (Rocks back and fourth smiling) Like a charm, babe.

Trish- Well, I'll definitely remember that. So, let's continue shall we. Where were we? Oh ya, let's talk about the fan fiction a bit more before we go on to the movie since we've touched on it already. It sounds like you guys have taken a peak at it. What do you think? Or does it even matter?

Marko-Where to begin…(Big eye roll)

Paul- Hey, at least we get laid. Not that I have any issues with that anyway.

Trish- (Small laugh) Well I'd have to admit that I think you guys are the hottest vampires ever to grace the silver screen.

Dwayne- Ya but it's the situations we're put in that drive me nuts. Most of the time we're turned into simpering pussies with no balls and they've got Marko reciting sonnets.

Marko- Ya, I don't pay attention to it much honestly. I think most of the girly girls out there would shit their pants if they actually ran across the real thing.

Trish- I've heard you referred to as the 'little one' a lot. Does that bother you at all?

Marko- (brushes it off) Not in the least. I think we all have our fair share of nicknames.

Paul- At least we have decent fans for the most part though. That new rage for Twilight shit makes me want to hop in a time machine and go back to the 80's. Man, you think we're killers? Get between a Twi-freak and her Bedward. That's some scary shit. It's like the Exorcist.

Dwayne- Who the hell gave that bitch the idea that vampires sparkle?

Marko- She dreamt it. She's completely whack.

Trish- Can't say I'm a fan of it myself, but aside from that, do you guys have any girlfriends…relationships?

Paul- Why, you looking for a date? (Eyes her up and down)

Marko- Shit Paul, grow up.

Paul- Hell to the no, brother! She's hot, dude, look at her.

Marko- (Elbows Paul again) It is true what they say about him being a horn dog. We haven't fed yet tonight so he's thinking out loud with his dick instead of his brain.

Dwayne- (Smiles and coughs) The answer is no. No girls. Maybe toys, but nothing serious, they always end up dead.

Marko- (Leans forward) Well, we're undead, not dead. Usually if I think I have a thing for a girl that might go past the instinctual need of fuck and feed I'll just walk away. It's nothing like all those fan fic stories where we have a long lost soul mate, yada yada. I think the longest I've kept a chic around has been about a week.

Paul- Well shit, you can only give and take for so long.

Trish-What do you mean?

Paul- Well if I'm with a girl and she's puttin' out, at the same time I'm slowly draining her dry. It doesn't take long for them to lose their mind because they can't stay away from the rush it gives them, you know. It's like a drug and it just eats away at their life. You have to kill them in the end.

Trish- So what about your human ties? You're contacts. How do they survive?

Marko- It goes beyond the movie and fan fiction, it's real. It's almost like Peter Pan, they sort of call out to us. I don't know how to explain it, but David is the one who always finds them. We don't feed from them. It's like there's a barrier of safety there.

Trish- So, you don't ever turn them? What happens if say, you were to fall for one of them?

Paul- (Laughs) Forbidden fruit, mama.

Marko- No comment. Let's just say that it's better for everyone when we stay away from that whole deal.

Trish- Well yes, but what if you did happen to find someone. Would you turn them?

Dwayne- A lot of people would say it's up to David, but it's really a pack decision if we find another we might consider adding to the group, because the blood bonds all of us together. We're linked eternally.

Trish- So aside from girls where blood is concerned, are there any other foods you prefer? I know in the movie you all ate Chinese, or did you really eat it? And how does that work? I thought vampires couldn't eat real food because your organs don't function.

Paul- What the fuck? Who said that? (Looks down at his crotch) You mean they're saying there's something wrong with my schlong?

Trish- Well, I meant more…internally.

Marko- (Eyes Paul) He's a freak. But ya, if we've fed we can eat. The blood acts like a dissolvent. It sort of breaks down the food and absorbs it into our system, which is one of the reasons why we don't have to use the bathroom. (Looks around with slight disgust) Can we change the subject? I feel like I'm suddenly getting too familiar with myself.

Trish- Sure. I didn't mean to go into depths like that, I was just curious to know if you had any favorite foods or if the cravings you had as humans have completely gone away.

Paul- Munchies…I get the munchies…bad. Dorritos, Cheetos, Funions, Hot dog on a stick, fruit roll-ups, Twix, sour patch kids. The list goes on sweets. I'm a big burrito fan myself.

Marko- He'd probably eat garbage if he was high enough.

Paul- I would not!

Trish- (Raises an eyebrow) Okay. Dwayne? What about you?

Dwayne- I'd take a steak, rare. Mashed potatoes on the side, maybe some cherry pie.

Trish- Sounds good. Marko, how bout you?

Marko- (Sighs) Hell, I don't know. Pizza is good I guess. French fries. David is the one who likes Chinese, that's no lie. Cheetos are good too. I noticed some writer figured that one out. But I wouldn't say I crave it. Sometimes we'll eat just to blend in.

Paul- (Suddenly frowns) Why do you want to know all this? I don't want no dam book written about me. I like my privacy.

Trish- That's almost a cliché, considering how many fan girls are out there right now dreaming about you. But don't worry, this is just going up on the web. I don't plan on giving anyone a way to contact you.

Dwayne- You can imagine how hard it is sometimes, shutting out all those voices.

Trish- I bet. Are you ever tempted to answer one? You know, maybe go play around with someone's head. Show your true self?

Paul- Haha, now you're talking! I can't say I haven't done it a couple times. It's fun. Makes the regular folk question their sanity. And the ones that really do believe, hell, that's a trip all in itself.

Trish- (Smiles evilly and bites her bottom lip) I have to be honest with ya, I would if I were in your position.

Paul- (Looks at Dwayne) I think I like this one.

Marko- You like anything with boobs.

Paul- Oh ya? Well you like anything that's short!

Marko- What are you seven?

Dwayne- Would you two just shut the fuck up? (Pauses) Hey, I think David is close. Should we wait for him to continue?

Trish- Uh, sure. Why don't we take a break. Maybe you guys can go do…whatever it is you do and I'm going to grab a snack.

Paul- That's what we're gona do babe, grab a snack. (Gets up with the girl and puts an arm around her shoulders)

Trish-(Slowly and carefully takes Paul's arm off) Well…would you object to having some fans call in and ask their questions?

Marko-Are we on radio now or something?

Trish- I have a little set up here. Actually I'll just have them email their stuff to me while we're on break. How's that?

Dwayne- It's your show man.

(Marko gets up with Dwayne and they head for the door. Paul lingers behind)

Paul- You sure you don't want to come? You'd get the thrill of the kill right in your face.

Trish-(Smiles politely) And lose my appetite? No thanks. Let's say we meet back here in an hour?

Dwayne-(Nods) Sounds good.

(The three of them exit)


	2. Fan Questions

(The mood has mellowed somewhat in the small room as the lights are dimmed and a few candles have been lit. Music adds to the setting as it plays the tune of 'Jane's Getting Serious' while the interviewer, a.k.a. Trish, works on getting the last few questions off the Internet. There's a small knock on the door and then it promptly opens and the boys file in. Dwayne is first. His eyes look a little more broody this time around and he takes a seat on the chair, rather than the foot stool, making himself comfortable before lifting his feet up to rest on his previous seat.

Marko enters next, a few blood spatters on his chest and chin and a few tears in his white t-shirt. One he's chosen to wear instead of the usual wife beater. Paul follows behind him, looking a little wilder as his hair has been tousled. His pants have a few soiled stains on them, but other then a few specks of blood here and there he appears clean otherwise. They both take their seat on the couch and Paul picks up his I-pod, only to tuck it in-between himself and Marko. Both of their eyes look hazed which only adds to their animalistic nature.

Then David finally stands in the doorway, one leg crossed over the other, resting on the tipped toe of his boot, and a cigarette dangles from his lips.)

David- An oldy but goody (He manifests a lighter from out of no where and lights the smoke.)

Trish- (Looks up from her computer) Well, hello David. I'm honored you could finally join us. (Acts as if she's listening to the music) It is a good one isn't it? (Shuts the lab top) Please, feel free to smoke in here, but do come in and shut the door behind if you would. I'll just open some windows.

David- Don't mind if I do. (Takes a step in and proceeds to shut the door quietly)

Trish- Are you boys ready for the second round?

Marko- (Looks sleepily up at her) Fire away.

Trish- Would you like a chair? ( Motions to David)

David- If you wouldn't mind (Eyes the room and spots a spare chair in the far corner but waits for Trish to get up and bring it to him)

Trish- Here you are. I have to apologize. I did ask for a bigger room. (None of them say a word and David continues to blow smoke into the air.) Well, ok, let's get started. I've got a few more personal questions before we move on to the movie part of this, and I wanted to let you know that I decided the phone lines would be better off at this point. I'll also delete any email account when this is over so that your whereabouts are kept somewhat off the map.

David- Thank you. You do this quite often?

Trish- Uh…well…usually my subjects are human. (Sarcastic laugh)

(Dwayne lets out a small, rough laugh at this as do Marko and Paul)

Dwayne- I think our subject here is beginning to get a little worried. (More laughter from the others)

Trish- (Brushes off a shiver) Well I have to admit, you do look a little more intimidating now that you've…you know.

Paul- Fed? Killed? Sucked some fine tuned blood? Come on girl you can say it. Ain't gonna hurt our feelings none. (Produces his own joint from somewhere inside his jacket and summons David) Mind passing me that lighter?

Trish- Ya…right…ok. So, I guess the first question goes to Marko. (Smiles as if she's embarrassed) Uh…Al-

David-(Grabs her arm) Let's keep all names anonymous ok?

Trish- Oh, yes, of course. So, this woman would like to know what the secret is to your beautiful hair?

Paul-( Let's out a laugh and ducks before catching the lighter as David tosses it to him) Shit man, that's funny.

Marko- Oh crap. (Sucks in his lips and then opens his mouth) The infamous mop as I've heard it be called. Well, I hate to disappoint but there is no secret, and this really goes for all of us. I grew it out when I was still human. It's naturally curly and once you become a 'vamp' ( Makes quotation marks in the air with his fingers) it stays that way, which is why, I suppose, they always tell you to get rid of any unwanted hair before you turn. (Looks at the others and chuckles) This is kinda weird.

Trish- So if it gets wet, then what?

Paul- Shit girl, you know we're not big on water. Especially if it's running, has to do with some purity crap or whatever. But if we are lucky enough to get in somewhere with an invite…

Marko- It just goes right back to curly.

Trish- Well that's great. I know some of the girls out there wish it were that easy. Ok, so Paul, there's a scene in the movie where you're chewing with your mouth wide open, and she wants to know if your mother ever taught you to chew with it shut?

Dwayne- (Points a finger) Busted!

Paul- Wha? This is a trick question right?

Trish- No, not at all.

Paul- (Taps his knees) Well, my mom was a drug addict, so, no she didn't tell me that.(Pauses) Shit, does it really bother them that much? I mean, who the hell am I to care what people think ya know. As you can see, I have no problems getting the ladies.

Trish- Fair enough. Now Dwayne, what's with the no shirt policy?

Dwayne- (Looks away as if slightly disgusted)

Paul- Ha! Now who's busted, bud?

Dwayne- Pass. (Chuckle) Um, I don't like the restrictions of a shirt. That's my best answer. Actually I do wear one sometimes, but it gets old having to replace them after kills.

Trish- I like the style, I have to admit. And it's not like you don't have the body for it.

(No answer)

Trish- Well, anyway, David you have a fan. Same girl and she wants to give you her phone number. (More snickers from the others)

David- How far is she willing to go would be my question to her. A redundant question, nonetheless, but an honest one.

Trish- I think we'll just leave that one alone for now, but here's one that's open to all of you. She wants to know what it's like to be able to fly above the ocean?

Paul- (Sings) Freeedom! Nothing like getting your wings baby.

Marko- Weightless, is what I would say. Like being on a roller coaster without the stomach shit.

Trish- So, you don't obviously have any problems with heights then?

Dwayne- No, never. Once you reach a certain level, take the treetops for example, it's like you're walking on air. You feel totally grounded.

David- As you can see, we don't need no dam fairy dust to keep us up.

Trish- I've heard that some vampires can't even fly. Is this true?

David- Of course. It varies, but that's a whole different topic. One that I don't care to dig into.

Trish- Ok, then we'll move on to another fan here. This one wants to know which one of you is the most dangerous?

(Marko, Paul and Dwayne look at eachother)

Dwayne- Aren't we all? Are you talking ability wise or…

Trish- I'm not sure. What do you think?

Dwayne- Well, it's not like we keep a tally. We usually hunt as a group.

Marko-(Raises a hand) I'll vote myself in.

Paul- What? Dude you got a mop of hair, how is that dangerous? I can charm the pants off of anybody sweets, have em in my loop like that! (Snaps his fingers)

Trish- Well, I can see that innocence that Marko seems to carry, that in itself is dangerous because no one would know he's a killer until it's too late.

Marko-(Nods) It definitely sets people off sometimes more than I'd like because it leads to fan fic that's off key, among other things.

Trish- Meaning the whole, she's the one for me bit? Have you ever had feelings like that?

Marko- ( A bit annoyed) We already touched on this. Maybe once in my human years. I can't say I don't believe in soul mates, but the idea is, for the most part ridiculous. I vote next question.

Trish- Ok. Well, maybe we'll get back to that one later. In the next one she asks if you guys have ever seen any other vampire films and if so, what did you think of them?

Paul- Oh hell ya! Bordello of Blood. Now that is a kick ass piece of work. Who ever thought up the idea of having an all female, vampire brothel is a God.

David- Leave it to good ole Paul to find the one with the most nudity.

Marko- What about non vampire flicks? (Smiles impishly) Like My Friend Flicka.

Dwayne- You're so full of shit. You've never seen that movie. That's right up there with the Rocky Horror Picture show.

Paul- Hey! Don't knock it till you try it. (Laughs silently with his mouth wide open)

Dwayne- You're high…Fright Night was a good one. Somewhat classic, somewhat hip.

Trish- And that came out before yours did.

David- Nosferatu, way back in the day. The older the movie the better, especially if it's black and white. It shows the primitive nature of vampires in general. Now days all you see are romance and sparkles.

Trish- That's true, but you guys don't seem like much of either. You seem, somewhere in-between.

David- We are what we are.

Trish- Enough said So, our last fan wants to know if you ever change your outfits? It must have been hard there for a while in the times we're in now, walking around with 80's getup, although, now it's coming back in fashion.

David- It's like what Marko was saying earlier about the hair. The same goes for clothes darlin.' The dirt sheds off of us like skin while we sleep, so it's possible to wear the same thing over.

Trish- Which would explain the smell, even though I can't smell anything but weed and cigarette smoke.

Paul- Smell? What smell? I don't stink.

Marko- Hell ya you do! Do you ever wash between your toes? (snatches the doobie from him)

Paul- Do you? (Takes it back) I wear blue jeans every now and then. Maybe a rock & roll t-shirt if I can find one.

Marko- I have a few hoodies. Sometimes I'll go chap less and wear some skateboard shoes. Hell, I even cut my hair short, but it always grows back by the next night.

Trish-David?

David- What you see is what you get.

Dwayne- Nah, you did have your hair different for a bit there.

David- I did, but mostly this is it.

Paul- Hey, I think we should get some booze up in here or something. (Jumps up)

Marko- Here we go…

Paul- What? I feel like an old grandpa just sitting here answering freakish questions, like I'm drawing up my will or something man.

David- I have an idea. (Looks at Trish) How about you answer some questions for us?

Paul- (Impishly) Yeeaah…

Trish- Right, I know where this is headed. I'm trying to be professional here guys.

David- And so are we. Come on.

Dwayne- (Taunts) I'll let you touch my chest. (Laughs)

Trish- You're so full of it. I have a better idea. (Checks the time) Let's say we take another break and come back. We've got a few more hours before you guys have to hit the road.

Paul- Aww, where's the fun in that?

Marko- No, I got an idea. I saw a bar just down the street. ( Eyes Trish) We'll bring some back with us. Then maybe Miss uptight here will loosen up a bit.

Dwayne- (Stands) Sounds like a decent plan. David?

David- Ok then boys let's head out. If that's alright by you? (Brushes his fingers across Trish's cheek) Don't go anywhere.

Trish- (Gives him a smart ass look) I'll be ready and waiting. Professional. (Shouts at them as they start to exit.) key word there boys.

(The four of them head out once again leaving Trish behind. The candles are still burning away, the wax running down the sides in drops and the smell of smoke and vampires' linger.)


	3. Movie This Movie That

**I haven't quite decided yet if this is the end. I'm going to put for now that it is, but I know there are tons of questions out there begging to be asked. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

(Trish, the name given to her by Paul, sits at her laptop, moving the mouse in a slight circle and clicks the button when she finds what she wants on the screen. The Lost Boys, lost scenes. Mostly because it's been about an hour now and her interview subjects have not yet returned. She wonders if perhaps they grew bored with the whole situation and bailed, which would be understandable. She couldn't imagine a vampire's nightlife included answering long lists of drab questions. Still, she has decided to keep the candles burning, hoping against hope that maybe they'll turn up one last time to discuss the movie. If only she had had some wine to offer…no, not wine, beer perhaps.

She glances to the left, suddenly realizing that a glass of red wine has mysteriously placed itself on the table beside her, yet the room still seems as dead silent as the grave. No slight air coming in drafts from a moving body, no breath…wait…no breath?)

David- (In a deep, quiet voice) Are we going to finish this or not?

Trish- (Eyes widen. Slowly turns from the computer to see the four boys sitting in their chosen spots, looking rather content, almost sleepy. Her mouth slightly opens in awe.) Ho-how?

Marko-(Casually points at his temple and raises his brows, referring to the mind games.)

Trish- But why?

Paul- (Snickers) It's what we do. Just a little friendly reminder to keep your head up. Eyes, ears to the grind…grinder…whatever.

Dwayne- I think she gets the point.

David- (Sets the bottle of wine down on the table beside the full glass.) Try some. It'll ease your mind.

Trish- (Makes a grim face, but picks the glass up anyway and sniffs it.) I don't trust it. You could be playing me again.

(Laughter from the others)

David- We're here to talk about the movie aren't we? What better way to get into the feeling than with a glass of wine…huh? Come on.

Marko- It's pure. Believe me, we have no intention of turning you. (Snatches another glass off the table, gets up and walks over to the wine, picking it up and pouring himself some.) Quick lesson in the difference between real and tainted.

Paul- Taint. (Outrageous laughter)

Dwayne- (Glares at Paul) Shit brick. You smoke too much.

Marko- (Pulls up a sleeve and quickly slashes his wrist, squeezing it to urge a few drops of blood into the wine before his skin heals. The dark red swirls with the more translucent wine making it opaque.) See. (Heads back over to the couch and sits back down, still holding the now transformed wine.)

Dwayne- If you notice in the movie…if you have a good eye, you can tell that the liquid in the bottle is still just wine. Although the reaction from drinking ones own mixed blood is still the same.

Trish- (Almost smiling but still star struck) You mean that face David made after drinking it was a fake? (Small snicker)

David-Not quite princess.

Paul- Ya, but you wanna see a real reaction? (Snatches the glass from Marko and downs it before making several animalistic sounds while viciously shaking his mane of hair) Woo hoo doggies! Nothing like your own brand. ( A slight orange glow emits from his eyes) Now that is some good shit! Almost like an acid trip.

Marko- (Raises both hands and glares) Paul, what the hell?

Paul- (Innocently) What? You were just staring at it like you were contemplating the meaning of life man. You know it goes sour fast.

David- I think Marko meant to use it as an example. Let's not get carried away. ( Raises the other glass to Trish's lips.)

Trish- Persistant, aren't you? (Carefully leans in and very slowly takes a small sip.) Nothing like being thrown directly into the scene of a movie. How did the movie come about anyway? I take it Michael wasn't a half…ever. (Nods for David to take the wine away.)

Dwayne- (Gives a look in David's direction) He's a fan of Peter Pan.

Trish- Bullshit.

David- Why do you think we call ourselves the Lost Boys? It wasn't something a writer just made up.

Trish- Ok. Odd, but ok. However, you seem to like your privacy…your anonymity. Why just decide to suddenly be in a movie, that's basically about you, which is a twist in itself.

Dwayne- No one new we were actually vampires. David heard rumors of a script that had been floating around about some Peter Pan/vampire type movie in the works. So he contacted someone on the inside that let him read it.

Trish- What about auditioning?

Marko- We just showed up basically. Convinced them…(points to his temple once again) that we were right for the parts. I mean, how hard is it to act anyway?

Trish- Well, maybe for you. (Pauses) So who is and who isn't really a vampire from this movie? People wonder why you made a kid, Laddie, a half when he was so young.

Dwayne- The people who played Michael, Laddie and Star were just actors, only because there was no way to really turn them and then turn them back.

Marko- Well that and like he said before, no one knew we were the real deal.

David- Max is actually the head vampire around here.

Paul- Hell, we never see him though.

Trish- Do you have to answer to him? Is he as abrasive as he is in the movie?

Paul- I wouldn't say abrasive. Hell, he does like his tweed though. Guy's a freak in that department.

David- We don't answer to anyone. He may be the sire, but we keep our distance. There's no way anyone like Max would force us into corrupting a family just so he could have some insane version of Frankenstein's bride. It's too dangerous for all of us, as you can see from the movie.

Paul- Man, I was sooo hoping they'd pick some little blond pixie to play Star. That other gal was a pain in the ass! At least her character was anyway. If I had to live like that in the movie, her ass would have been thrown over Hudson's bluff faster than a fly on shit.

Trish- And what about stunt doubles? Usually they don't ask the main stars to do such dangerous tasks, or they prefer not to anyway.

Paul- Look babe, when you've got the mind mojo working for ya, it's a piece of cake. Shit was fun too. Although, at first we did have a few standins, you guys remember that? (small laugh)

Dwayne- Hell ya. That one that looked like David. (Laughs) He broke his wrist trying to do some crazy stunt on Dave's bike. That's when we decided to magically convince them to do our own. It takes up too much time when you're waiting to shoot and these extras are screwing off.

Trish- Obviously, and no one really knew you had to be out of it by dawn.

Marko- Nope. They gave us really nice rooms though, all black drapes and stuff.

Trish- So, you didn't end up eating anyone on set did you?

Paul- No ma'am! Scouts honor.

Marko- (Rolls eyes) We made sure to feed every night before filming started.

Trish- How about those Frog Brothers? Are there hunters like them out there in the real world?

David- Oh the Frogs exist. The characters they played were real. But we've never come across them since. It makes it hard for them to hunt you when they believe you're human. (small sinister laugh)

Trish- What about the cave? I know it was filmed on a set, but is there one out there somewhere?

David- Absolutely. Would you like to see it?

Marko- People always go in, but never come out. (Laughter from all four)

Trish- (Shakes her head) I think I'll pass. But does it look anything like the one in the movie?

Dwayne- For the most part, even though it isn't a sunken hotel. But all the crap that's in it came from one.

Trish- Do you have a wheelchair for a throne David? (slight smirk)

Marko- Oh he soo does. (wicked smile)

David- Watch it boy.

Marko- Or what? You'll send me on an errand? (Laughs)

Trish- I take it you're not really the errand boy in the group?

Marko- Umm, yes and no. But I tell you what, I'm no kiss ass either.

Trish- Meaning?

Dwayne- We all play our part. We take care of what needs to be done.

Trish- I'm going to skip forward a bit and ask Paul about his death scene.

Paul- Uh oh, someone pass me another smoke.

Trish- Was that complicated for you, beings it was actual water? And how did you sidestep the Holy water?

Paul- Shit man. It wasn't Holy water or I'd be really fried, but we were invited into the house, so the water was fine. Wasn't freaking fun. I'd rather shit bricks than have some mutt thrown at me just to get drenched.

Trish- What about flying? How did you wing your way around that? No pun intended.

David- More mind games sweetheart, and wires. The actor that played Michael found it was really easy to learn to fly with me around.

Dwayne- Ya, he just tossed him here and there, and the guy just did it. Was totally trusting. Whata dumb ass.

Trish- Do you think you all could survive the deaths you played out?

Marko- In one way or another ya. It would take a hell of a long time to heal, and we'd need help for sure. I have nightmares about mine, even though it was fake. And that blood, Holy hell. It smelled worse than a dead carcass. Like some deflated silicone breast that's manifested some type of infection.

Paul- That's sick bud, really sick. And here I thought I had the freakiest mind.

Marko- At least you didn't have to be covered in it.

Trish- What about the dogs? How did you get around them? And do you actually keep hellhounds?

Dwayne- Dogs are fine with us for the most part, as long as we have a chance to get to know them. We can keep hellhounds for protection during the day, but we don't. Thorn is actually Max's dog, and they just worked him into the movie.

Trish- I know it's been awhile since the movie was made. Probably not long by your standards, but what do you think of the sequel and how come they didn't just bring you back?

David- Remember, they didn't know who we really were. So by now, we'd be too old. Not only that but the script was pure crap. I never had any intention of making another.

Trish- Which is probably why they waited so long huh?

David- Who the hell knows. I don't care.

Paul- (Raises a hand) I burned a copy…of the sequel.

Marko-(Raises a hand and almost seems to blush as he smiles) I did too.

Dwayne- (Also raises a hand) Guilty.

David- So, are there any other questions you have for us. It's getting late, and I'm ready to hit home.

Trish- I know I'll think of something after you leave, but I guess not. I'm sure fans everywhere will always have thousands of questions for all of you forever, but this has been great. I appreciate it.

(The four of them nod and rise from their seats. Trish extends a hand and each of them shakes it.)

Paul- (Lingers) You sure you don't want to come back with us girly? It's a one-time offer.

David- Paul, let the lady be. I'm sure our paths will cross again.

Trish- (Nods) I hope they do, although…possibly when you're _not_ hunting. (Notices the odd way David is looking at her.) Good night boys.

(A chorus of good byes echo around the room as each of them takes the exit, leaving Trish alone once again. She looks around the room, at the burnt out candles, at the empty glass of blood mixed with wine, and at the wine bottle David has left still half full, and suddenly is filled with a bareness. An amazing interview is what she asked for and exactly what she got, but along with that came the shocking thrill of what it was like to be next to them. To feel them, to experience first hand what a jolt it gave someone to have a mind whammy pulled on them. She felt an electricity still pulsing through her own veins as though for a second they had excepted her into their circle and for the first time ever, she felt utterly empty. It only proved to her that they were dangerous on so many different levels. Sure they were killers, but if they didn't do that, they left you wanting more, like a drug, and if she didn't get it what then? Could she go on living? Her brain racks against her skull. Dam them for doing this. It wasn't supposed to be like this, she was a professional.

She takes the wine bottle and plops down on the couch, chugging it as her mind wanders in the hopes that one day soon she'll find them again.)


End file.
